Reason to Live
by sahdah
Summary: After defeating Hendrickson, Meliodas and Elizabeth journey to Camelot. On their way there they each have to figure out their own reason to live.
Twilight was turning the sky an incredible flaming shade of burnt orange to the West. On her left the sky was deepening into a an inky purple that would soon be black. The brightest stars were starting to wink in the East and the clouds were a riot of pinks, some with bright golden outlines while the ones above were turning a dark cobalt blue.

The young woman sat and watched the landscape pass by at a slow walking pace although she herself was motionless. The trees to the right were slowly reduced to black silhouettes against the melting colors of the day.

She let out a sigh of content as the cool evening breeze played with her silver tresses making the delicate skin of her arm raise in little bumps. The warmth radiating from the back of Hawk's mama kept her comfortable as the air cooled off. The giant green boar was transporting them South to the kingdom of Camelot.

The hearty laugh of Hawks wafted out of the open windows from the tavern behind. Her heart gave an involuntary flutter and her eyes filled with tears. Quickly she rubbed them away with the backs of her her eyes again she was startled by how quickly night had overtaken twilight while she dried her tears.

It was comforting to hear the sounds of merriment as Hawk chowed down on the scraps. The others were drinking copious amounts of the bar's famous ale. The atmosphere held a twinge of melancholy at Ban and King's departures but she hoped both would return, especially the former for Hawk's sake. The two had been nearly inseparable the red eyed white haired deadly sin of greed, who had a soft spot for the little porker they all thought they'd lost.

She sniffed once more hugging her knees to her chest, a few days before while fighting the renegade Holy Knight Hendrickson, Hawks had been killed. The mere thought of it was enough to make her cry if she thought about it too long. Hawks had somehow survived and that was all that mattered…

Hawks was okay and _he_ had come for her, saving her-saving the kingdom, her reckless knight. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath letting her knees fall to the side while holding her ankles arching her back and raising her face to the sky. With her eyes closed she missed the patch of brightness that spilled into the night behind her as the tavern door opened.

…

The young renegade owner of the Boar Hat Bar leaned against the white plaster wall in the entryway just outside the door of his establishment. He had been drinking with the group after realizing Elizabeth, the 3rd princess of the kingdom was missing he slipped out to find her. He stood there silently observing her.

…

Elizabeth's eyes snapped open as her breasts were being groped from behind, she knew exactly who it was, his head was leaned against hers. His smell and perverted hands were overwhelming her. His antics gave her a nostalgic feeling...

"Oi, Elizabeth," his breath tickled her ear, "What are you doing out here all alone?"

Finally relinquishing his hold on her chest he scooted around and sat with his legs crossed in front of her. From this position they were almost the same height.

Elizabeth observed him for a moment, the wild blond hair falling down to his piercing green eyes and that goofy smile plastered on his face. She smiled softly, "Lord Meliodas…" her voice quavered.

Her family had always known her for her waterworks...she was easily overwhelmed by her feelings, she loved him and she just didn't know if he felt the same way, there was the thought of Liz, his dead lover. Lady Diane, the serpent's sin of Envy, his comrade, was very territorial.

That wasn't all of it, he had been terribly wounded in that battle and then she remembered how he had come to her embrace and he was healed instantly, she had thrown herself at him after fearing she would lose him, in front of all the Holy Knights of the kingdom but he had held her...that had to mean something. He had come back for her, here they were, why was it all so confusing.

She hadn't realized she was crying until his hand wiped away the tear on her cheek. "There, there Elizabeth, it's alright." He smiled at her.

"Yes, Lord Meliodas!" she returned his smile his kindness making her feel better.

"You never answered my question." He chided.

In the dark she couldn't see his face very but she could feel the intensity of his gaze and she was starting to blush. "Sir, you came back for me. I was so worried you were going to leave without saying good-bye, father said that…" She remembered what her father had said…"he said that because of your feelings for me you wouldn't want me coming along. And I thought I was never going to see you again"

"I told you we would run the bar together again, didn't I?" He thought back to her battered body after the Hendrickson fight. _Elizabeth, if you disappear from my life, I'll have no reason to live...so please live for me._ Liz may have been his past but as he looked at the young woman with hair swooping over one eye and the other shining, he knew, and had known for some time now that Liz was no longer his future. Plus there was also…

"Hey! Stop groping her you perv, I can see that from here!"

"Hawk is that anyway to talk to your employer, geesh!"

Standing he offered his hand to Elizabeth who took it, pulling her up he buried his face in her voluptuous chest and felt her stiffen.

"Lord Meliodas?"

Still she didn't push him away. "Elizabeth, I've said it before you're strong and I do want you by my side. That is why I came back." He was about to release her when her arms gripped him tightly. Of course this pushed his face back into her breasts but who was he to deny her. Being there only made him want her in a much different way.

Elizabeth was feeling elated by what he had just said. Sure she turned bright pink whenever he did outrageous things like groping her breast, or hiding his face under her skirt, or that time he groped her bottom in front of her _father_! Or the time he stole her panties in the Forest of White Dreams...but the truth was she was so inept at doing those things. Her arms loosened and she fell to her knees her head even with his chest now.

It didn't bother him that she had longer legs that he did, it put his eyes at breast level. Which wasn't the only thing that interested him about Elizabeth, she was kind and her strength of convictions, her selfless nature, and fierce loyalty all these things drew him in. The large, eye level breasts were just a perk in his book.

"You must be tired? Here." He put her arm around his neck and swung her body into his arms easily as if she weighed nothing at all. He closed his eyes for a moment as he squeezed her breast. "Uh-huh you need rest."

Inside the tavern it looked as though Merlin and Diane had already turned in, Hawks was passed out in a bowl of scraps. Meliodas carried the silver-haired woman up the stairs to his apartment on the second floor. He balanced her as he drew back the quilt on his bed and gently laid her down and pulled off her shoes.

A mischievous smile crossed his lips as he remembered removing her panties in the forest but he shook that thought away. He trailed his hand up the curve of her body and cupped her face as he brushed her hair gently away from her face. It had been a long time.

Elizabeth opened her eyes to see him walk away in the direction of the wash room. "Meliodas" she called softly.

He stopped and looked back at her with his hands in his pockets waiting.

"Uh, you shouldn-...uh you can.." She stammered. "I wasn't trying to...you can sleep with me if you want." _Ieeeek did I really just say that?!_ "In the bed…" Oh this wasn't going the way she had meant at all and she could feel her face burning.

He watched her emotions playing out on her face, she was so sincere at times and it made him feel happy being around her. "Yeah, okay. Go to sleep, I'll be back I was going to wash up."

"Yes sir!" she squeaked her mouth muffled by the quilt she was clutching. She only let out the breath she was holding when the door clicked shut and she heard the running water. Now that he wasn't in the room she was wide awake. Getting up from the bed she walked to the closet to find something suitable to wear in bed. She wasn't about to sleep in her corset and yellow gown.

The closet smelled overwhelmingly of Meliodas...she lightly fingered the white shirts that were folded. Selecting one of the white button ups she held it to her face. She took off her gown and corset folding them the items neatly placing them on the chair next to the door. She shrugged on the white tunic which she now realized barely concealed her bottom and her chest was now much more exposed than it had been in her dress. But the best part was the smell, she inhaled the scent slowly.

Closing the door softly she crawled back into the soft bed and scooted to the side closest to the windows looking out at the stars constantly changing due to the slow walk of Hawk's mama. The door opened and she caught a glimpse of him reflected in the windows briefly as he extinguished the lamp.

She was sure he could hear her heart hammering, he wasn't wearing a shirt and his hair hung plastered to his head slightly more than normal from the water. He crossed the room silently and climbed into bed. The soft scent of sandalwood, nutmeg, and ginger filled the air around her and then his hand was fondling her breast!

"Elizabeth, are you awake?" he asked softly.

 _I would be now!_ She thought. "Yes."

"Hey, you're in my shirt." he stated.

"Yes." She almost shrieked but then remembered the others were sleeping. "Meliodas-sir!" She hissed.

He was fondling her bottom. "What, I was curious if you were in my pants too." He said it like it was the most natural conclusion to fondle a woman after finding her in his bed wearing his shirt.

She flipped over to face him and came face to face with him as he was on his side facing her with his head propped up in his arm, he was shirtless and for once rope-less. Hawk, had passed out before he could tie him up! She did the first thing that came to mind, she pinched his nipple.

"Hey! Cut that out." It was the wrong thing to do as he caught her hand with his free one. He was laughing, then his expression changed suddenly.

Elizabeth had cracked a smile but when she registered the look in his eye she held still. She had seen him wear that expression before, usually right before battle, it wasn't the dead look in his eye when his demon nature took over it was when he was resolved about a decision. She was opening her mouth to excuse her action but all thoughts of an apology were driven away as he caught her mouth up in his.

Her body clenched involuntarily at first and before she was sure of what was happening both her arms were held above her head, her hands in his strong grip and he was straddling her waist.

Meliodas was unsure what it had been about her pinching him that resolved his action but there was no turning back now. Letting go of her hands he cupped her face in his and kissed her one more time, deepening the kiss, he needed her, he could sense she needed him too.

He made to pull away but she brought her arms down and ran her hands up his back and buried them in his hair. Her body was rocking underneath him and his soft leather sleeping pants were quickly becoming very uncomfortable.

"Elizabeth?" he whispered softly not entirely sure how far she wanted this to go.

She looked up at him, his intense look was gone for the moment, now replaced by a questioning one. Realizing he was waiting on her she turned pink, she had no experience with this! Veronica and Margaret never shared this sort of information with her. Her only options now were to lie or to tell him the truth.

Face burning she opted for the latter, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do...I've never...I haven't...I don't know…" She closed her eyes mortified as she turned bright pink.

He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him, she was so authentic and sincere. Then the gravity of the situation hit him, this could end any number of ways, he sat back on her tummy holding most of his weight but slouched over one arm crossed the other hand over his mouth studying the situation at hand. If he screwed this up she might never want to sleep with him again. He saw her slapping him and walking away, and shook his head. That was unacceptable.

No he was the dragon sin, he pictured a different scenario where she purred his name seductively any time she wanted him…. _YES!_ He thought smugly. that was the way.

He gently laid a finger on her lips to silence her insecurity, "shhh Elizabeth, everything will be okay." Her eyes were wide, "You will tell me if you want me to stop." It wasn't a question and she nodded. He fondled her breast once more then got up and walked around to the bottom of the bed and crawled under the covers.

Meliodas ran his rough hands up the smooth skin of her long legs kissing them as he went. Her scent was overwhelming in the confined space and his body strained against the confines of his leather pants, quickly he adjusted his erection.

Lifting up the shirt he put his face in her crotch as he did normally to tease her and felt her relax. Already comfortable with this wild erratic behavior at times. Being the bonafide panty snatcher that he was it amused him when she finally realized what had happened he ran his hands softly up and down her legs while kissing her some more until he felt her relax and then he swung her leg over his shoulder and started kissing her center. Her legs tightened but he opened them pushing her knees up to her chest.

He returned to kissing her and begun to flick his tongue on her hard nub, her body relaxing.

"Oh...Lord Me..li..oh...das"

He flicked faster and her hips started rocking in time with his movements. He moistened his finger in his mouth and moving up he pushed the quilt off his head smiling as he heard her mew of disappointment until he slipped his finger in her warm opening. With his other hand he undid the buttons to the shirt she was wearing. Until her breasts were free, he took her nub into his mouth and gently sucked while teasing the sensitive skin with his teeth, feeling her clenching below.

Working his hand in slow circles her body slowly opened to his touch. New and all at once familiar in a most alarming way...

" _Meliodas... I love you" her pink hair was glowing in the afternoon sun as she ran her fingers through his golden hair he had his head on her chest listening to her heart beat slowing._

Elizabeth opened her eyes when he stopped. At once she saw he was lost in thought. Hesitantly she touched his face with her palm, his eyes snapped open. She almost expected them to be black but what she saw reflected was worse. Her heart broke with his, she loved him, she couldn't turn that off, but he had loved Liz and she was dead. With the same fluid motion she had ran her hand over his face she pulled him bodily to her chest and held him there.

"Elizabeth…" he whispered, "I'm so sorry." He held onto her tightly her warm sun smelling scent assaulting his senses. What the hell was he doing thinking of Liz in a moment like this, his chest felt weighed down and on fire, pained by this fucked up situation.

He desperately wished he could hide his face under her skirt and forget about his shame and humiliation.

"No, Lord Meliodas, I am sorry." She held him to her chest. "Sir Cain said I resemble...I resemble...her." She couldn't bring herself to say Liz out loud. "It was...this...was selfish of me…"

"Elizabeth?" He could only stare at her. How was she the one comforting him? It made no sense. He didn't deserve her, being in her life would only open her up to more dangers, and she deserved much more than some fool with a messy complicated past. And yet…if he thought of another man being in his position...he couldn't think of that or he would lose it.

"I love you." She whispered unsure if she was saying it to him or to herself as a solemn promise... _I did as Diane suggested,_ she thought, now she would have to wait.

Meliodas sat up and pulled her head into his chest, he gathered the quilt up around her body and rested his lips on her hair. When Vivian had abducted her, he had felt the rage course through him. It had been so long since he had felt so passionately about anything. The fighting to get to her through Liones. Seeing her bloodied and drained because of Hendrickson. She said she loved him.

Elizabeth had her knees drawn up to her chest as Meliodas cradled her to his chest. She was having one of those curious moments of deja vu. She had these overwhelming nostalgic moments with Meliodas that she couldn't find any rational explanation for. Given the present situation she actually felt much closer to him instead of feeling ashamed or embarrassed she melted into his embrace, he needed time. Her heart felt at peace here next to his, that was all that mattered.

…

The sound of the rain falling in the open courtyard filled his head making it hard to hear his steps echoing off the rubble of the walls. Meliodas could feel the anxiety building in his heart as his eyes locked onto a splash of pink in the distance. At last he had found her.

It was a cold and depressing rain.

He found her in a sitting position wounded, the only thing keeping her from falling over was the plaster covered stone wall at her back. Pink hair plastered to her face the sound of the rain drops reverberating off her armor.

Standing over her his heart constricting in fear, body immobilized, he waited.

"Promise me...Meliodas" the sound of her voice was hoarse.

He waited listening, straining to hear her voice over the cacophony of the persistent rain.

"You can forget who you are...but never forget the principles you stand by…"

"Liz" he choked out.

Infinity was the space of time it took for his hand to reach her soaked pink locks, an eternity happened as he wrapped his arm around her head and pulled her close...time stopped when she took her last breath.

His body heaved wracked by the choking sobs and his vision blurred by the rain as much as by his own tears he could hardly see anything until his eyes focused on the silver sheen of her armor...no...how could that be?

The silver hair streaming down her armor.

Silver hair…

Drawing back his own heart stopped.

Her blue eye glazed over frozen in death and her hair obstructing her right eye. He was going to be sick.

His blood turned to ice in his veins.

"No!

NO!

NOOO!

Elizabeth!"

The sound ripped from his body, a death howl of a wounded creature and the world went black.

…

"Lord Meliodas!"

The room exploded into a flash of white light as his eyes finally snapped open. Wild and unseeing until he registered the feeling of her hands on his face and then he finally focused on her face. He couldn't understand where he was so he did the only thing he could and crushed his body to hers

"Lord Meliodas...are you okay?"

Elizabeth had woken to his scream and was only now realizing there was an orb of light surrounding them, her power had encompassed them out of instinct. But it had no effect on his erratic wildly hammering heart.

"Lord Meliodas" she sobbed not knowing what else to do Elizabeth touched her lips to his kissing him softly trying with all her might to calm him down. "Wake up...you're here with me, in your room in the Boar's Hat...please...please….wake up."

At first she thought she was trembling from the fear his scream had sent through her. At first she thought they had somehow been attacked but it had become apparent that he was the one who was shaking his body heaving as his trembling hands held onto her as if she was dead or could disappear at any moment.

Not knowing what else to do Elizabeth pulled the tunic over her head determined to show him that she wasn't an illusion. Holding his face in her hands she kissed his mouth and the tears that had fallen.

She pressed herself close to him, "I'm here, lord Meliodas."

"Eliza-beth…" he whispered as his hands held her body tightly. He caught her mouth with his. She met his intensity with her own.

The moments that followed were a blur as she kissed his body and he explored hers with a hungry need.

His hands traced the features of her face whispering her name and when she felt him at her entrance she didn't hesitate. His forehead was pressed against hers and they were staring reflected in one another's eyes.

"Elizabeth."

"Lord Meliodas" she pressed her mouth to his but gasped as he thrusted taking her maidenhood her back arching involuntarily.

He held her tightly kissing her neck observing her every move in the golden light of the orb surrounding them as they both found their rhythm in a confusing sense of the most natural familiarity but with the complete knowledge that this was all new.

They moved as if each knew the intimate secrets of the other. Their bodies climbing higher until they wavered at the precipice before crashing down in waves, together their bodies shaking. He held her tightly not ready to let her go.

"Elizabeth," He whispered as exhaustion threatened to pull him under, "If you disappear from my life, I'll have no reason to live…"

Slowly the light from the orb dimmed and then went out. Elizabeth watched as his body relaxed into hers and she held him stroking the hair away from his face. She wasn't going anywhere, she would show him with her actions and she would get stronger so that she could help him, because he was as much her reason to live as she was for him.

 _Author's notes: I would like to thank_ _EarthenKnight_ _for calling out the horrendous grammatical nightmare I posted last night. I can't guarantee that it's a 100% now but it is much better than it had been. That was embarrassing. So thanks again, and thank you to everyone who has read it this far._

 _sah-dah_


End file.
